This invention relates to an air pump for filling air into a car tire and particularly to an improved structure of an AC/DC air pump.
Generally speaking, an air pump for a car tire is one of the most important tools necessarily prepared in the car; it mainly comprises a driving motor to gear a crank, and the crank drives the piston of an air cylinder in reciprocating motion so as to provide the effect of filling air into the tire.
Notwithstanding, the car itself uses DC power so that air pump also applies DC power for driving, i.e. uses the socket of cigarette ignitor. Therefore, air pump for a car tire prepared in the car is limited to be used for car only due to the restriction of power supply and socket but not applicable for the other fields and purposes.